beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fang Leone 130W2D
Face Bolt: Leone II The Face Bolt depicts the "Leo constellation", one of the 88 constellations in space. It is a little bit the same as Rock Leone, but unlike the previous Leone motif, the words LEO are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it which represents REGULUS, a star in Leo's constellation paw. Leo also appears to be wearing a crown, looking upwards, and is roaring as well. The Hasbro version is completely green, and is a printed face bolt. Energy Ring: Leone II Leone II resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with armor-like designs surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D Energy Ring, due to the fact it has metal fillings inside. However, despite the metal fillings, it still weighs exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same. It is green in color. Fusion Wheel: Fang The Fang Fusion Wheel consists of six protrusions which have alternate widths; one being wide and the other being short. This design resembles Fang's predecessors, Leone and Rock. Since Fang has high recoil in both modes, it has little use in Defense customizations. This is countered by its prominent Attack power from its shape and its considerable weight. Fang Leone has two modes, Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Fang can switch between these two simply by flipping the Fang Metal Frame over. In Defense Mode, the hollow side of the Metal Frame faces downwards and is not visible from above. In Counter Mode, the hollow side faces up. Out of the two, Counter Mode is the most useful since it allows Smash Attack. Spin Track: 130 130 is a Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height akin to that of 130 are Shield 130 (S130) and Wing Attack 130 (WA130). It is pearl white in color. It is reasonable for Attack customizations, but is outclassed by lower spin tracks like CH120 and 85. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense Wave Wide Defense is an upgrade more advanced version of Wide Defense (WD). It has a flat surface and a spike at the center. Despite being an upgrade, it has far worse Balance than WD. However, the Beyblade can use the flat surface to counter-attack. After some time, the spike will wear out, thus making the tip a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type customizations for its Defense and Stamina. However, it wears down fairly quickly and becomes too aggressive for its own good. It is pearl white in color. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Fang Leone 130W2D, see Fang Leone 130W2D/Gallery. Trivia * This is the second 4D Beyblade shown in the anime, the first being Cosmic Pegasus F:D. * Kyoya rarely used Defense Mode, having preferred to use Counter Mode. * Fang Leone 130W2D is the first Beyblade with the W2D Performance Tip, the second being Spiral Fox TR145W2D and the third being Divine Fox 90W2D. Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Spark FX Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Metal System Category:Metal Saga